Conduit Avengers of UA
by AsulAgila3456u
Summary: In a world were men and women get different kind of powers. Izuku and his band of conduits got a chance to enroll in UA one of the most prestigious hero school. But the problem is it an all-girls school. How will they handle this? find out in this story.
1. chapter 1

Long ago, people in the world started receiving superhuman abillities called Quirks. It all started in Qingqing when a baby was born and only 65 percent of the world population possessed a Quirk.

Dreams became a reality. Some became heroes and some became villains . But there is one small thing that needs to be discuss.

For some reason, Quirks are only manifested on women. Fortunately for men. Ten years after the Luminescent baby was born. They finally manifested powers of their own. Scientists discovered that men have a special kind of gene.

They have the power to generate great amounts of energy and force between molecules and particles around them, on them, or even part of them, allowing them to generate greater kinetic energy and other forces. They are called Conduits.

15 percent of Conduits in the world exist and scientist are still studying this particular gift for men. Since their uprising some heroines in the world became jealous and feared that they might replace them. Others would have them produced Conduit sons and Quirked daughters. But there are still others who are impressed and respected their powers.

Sadly there aren't that many conduits and those who became heroes due to being mistreated or being used to produce powerful children. But there are Conduits who became licensed heroes in some countries and people have been supporting them ever since.

Schools of different continents started having Conduit students and even become heroes. The most well known hero was the Electric man, Cole Macgrath. He sacrificed his life to save a city against a villain.

But we will be focusing on a young Conduit.

 ** _In California_**

A 12 year old Izuku Midoriya was jogging in the neighborhood listening Shape of you by Ed sheeran. Izuku always dreamed of being a hero like All might and the Electric man. The moment he got his powers at the age 5, he felt that his dream is really coming true.

His parents were proud of him to see their son having a chance to become a hero. The Midoriya Family moved into the U.S.A for two reasons and both of them involves with his dad Hisashi. One, his dad is a conduit and two, he's a hero in America. So yeah, he suggested that they should move into America to help his son control his powers.

His wife Inko agreed, knowing that there aren't many Conduit heroes in japan and it was mostly dominated by quirk users. Her son is really shy even around girls. She hoped that Izuku could make friends in his school. But fortunately, he gained some confidence and made some friends and even befriended kids who are just like him.

The Conduit stopped and began to catch his breath. He drank his bottle of water and sat at a nearby bench. He proceed to go back to his house and his music was interrupted by a call from his dad.

Izuku answered his phone from his earphones. "Hello."

"Hey Izuku," Hisashi greeted him. "We're having steak for lunch."

"Thanks dad," Izuku replied. "I'm on my way back home."

 ** _20 minutes later_**

Izuku arrived at his house only to be greeted by his dad. He approached his son for a hug and patted his shoulder.

"Hey there kiddo," His dad said. "How was your jog?"

Izuku replied. "Good, thanks for asking."

"Well, lets get inside."

As they entered the house. Inko Midoriya was still in the kitchen cooking for lunch. She saw her son going to his room and waved at him.

"Izuku," She greeted. "How was your day?"

"Nothing bad happened mom."

"Well, that's good," Inko said. "Hey could you use your powers to set up the table for me please?"

"Not a problem." Izuku approached his room and snapped his fingers.

Two green digital angel-like beings formed in the dining room. After they took form they placed mats plates, glasses, and silverware on the table. They also helped his mom bringing the food on to the table.

 ** _Izuku Midoriya: Digital manipulation_** **_he can create, shape and manipulate video images, allowing them to create energy constructs in shape of beings, tools, weapons, aspects of fantasy (such as an NPC, a person from a movie, etc.), and to use powers used in videos like turning invisible and summon mighty weapons. He may also develop the ability to become Digital energy and travel through electronics, wires etc in video form._**

"Thank you Izuku!" She shouted to her son who's in his room finishing taking a bath and changing his clothes.

"Your welcome!"

After the conduit finished changing and sat down on his bed looking at his hand engulfed with a green flame-like digital aura. His power was considered to be one of the most mind blowing powers there is.

"A really cool hero." He thought.

He got out of his room and into the kitchen to eat lunch with his family.

 ** _(I figured that Izuku should get video power since he and eugene are kinda similar and i really think it's a cool power. Both are consider to be nerds and bullied which is kinda sad for them. But, they both gained confidence from certain events.)_**

 ** _Here are the boys who will be conduits and Izuku befriended during his stay in america_**

 ** _Denki-Electric Manipulation_**

 ** _Tokoyami-Shadow Manipulation_**

 ** _Ojiro-Wind manipulation_**

( ** _Who else do you think I should pair him up with so leave the votes in the reviews._** )

 ** _Momo_**

 ** _Ochaco_**

 ** _Itsuka_**

 ** _Ibara_**


	2. chapter 2

It was saturday, Izuku went to the park to meet with his friends while riding his skateboard. He wore blue jeans, a pair of oversized red boots, an Ed Sheeran Divide T-shirt. He heard a familiar voice shouting his name.

"Yo! Izuku!." He looked around and saw Denki and the rest of the gang with skateboards of their own.

"Hey guys!" He grinned and approached them. "How are you?"

"We're doing fine Izuku." Ojiro answered him.

 ** _Ojiro Mashiroa- Wind Manipulation he can can create, shape and manipulate air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen). Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes._** **_Since air cannot be seen by conventional methods, neither can the attacks and derivatives formed by/from it, making it an invisible and versatile weapon that is very difficult to block and dodge._**

 ** _Fumikage Tokoyami- Shadow Manipulation he can can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: he can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc._**

 ** _Denki Kaminari- Electric Manipulation he can can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces._**

These group of friends studied at the same school and became quickly became close friends. All of them have their differences, but they have one thing in common. That is to become a hero.

Since Izuku's dad was a fire conduit and a hero. Of course, they asked their parent's permission and thankfully they allowed him to train the boys. He was called the Pyro hero "Blaze halo".

Izuku seemed to be the leader of the gang due to his skills and strategies. Tokoyami is the silent type of the gang which matches his role of being an assissin. But, he can be sociable with others. Denki was your everyday goofball who has a tendency to flirt any girls he finds attractive which ended up failing miserably. But, he still manage to control himself and his friends were there to make sure he doesn't get in to trouble. As for Ojiro his a really nice guy and very interested to hand to hand combat.

"Hey, did you watch the game trailer?" Denki asked him.

"You mean Assassin's Creed Odyssey?"

"Yeah! thats the one!" He grinned.

"Well, too bad they removed the-" Ojiro was cut of by an explosion nearby.

All of them looked to were source came from and saw people running away from a Devourer.

"Run?" Izuku said

"Run." They repeated

They took of with their skateboards to avoid being eaten by the monster. But Izuku paused hearing a familiar sound.

 ** _FWOOSH!_**

A fire conduit hero unleashed a pillar of flames attacking the Devourer to serve as a distraction while the other heroes are escorting the civilians to safety.

"Dad?"

 ** _(I know i should update this sooner but school has already started this August and i barely have enough time to make story and the exams starts tomorrow so wish me luck)_**


	3. reboot (or adopt)

I am suffering from writer's block and school work isn't helping I am getting absolutely nowhere figured I should do a reboot on this story or maybe I'll let someone else adopt this story and also i have some other stories that are free for adoption.

And so far so good, no one has taken them and if you know danmachi here they are.

Danmachi Shadow myth

Is it wrong for a higlander to be in a dungoen.

If don't like these stories checkout Asulagila's danmachi challenges

 ** _(Ps. I'm a Bell x Ais shipper and danmachi is one of my favorite anime)_**


End file.
